Eternity Plus
by TheDarkGrimoire
Summary: All living things have a purpose in life. But have you ever wondered what awaits you after you live your life? Two special souls have the opportunity to experience the very question.


**A/N:** I hope you enjoy this story. This is dedicated to a special person. You know who you are… Now please enjoy.

X

The Earth posses all types of people. Some are just those generic people who are only looking to just make it through the next day with no troubles. In that same context, people are only looking out for themselves and are willing to do whatever it takes to be ahead of the general public and are willing to take it to various extremes of all kinds. Not even Pokémon are safe from this part of humanity.

But that still leaves the other types.

Just like there are some bad ones there are still the good ones. And Just this once, Arceus will smile down on two humans who have, in their own unique way out of their own free will, received Arceus blessings…

X

'How much longer? Five minutes? Two? That's all I have left, huh?' A human male managed to think as he lied in his death bed. He was diagnosed with a terminal illness no more than a month ago. He was perfectly healthy until a normal check up brought it to attention. The doctors said it was already in its final stages and treatment wouldn't have any affect now. The strange part was he wasn't scared. No in fact he embrace the thought of passing. Every day as he worked he began feeling weaker but more fulfilled and satisfied with is what he was doing, that's not to say he didn't feel that before but now it felt like… He could leave knowing his work mattered in some person or Pokémon's life.

"GEH!" He felt his chest constrict as the pressure on his heart increased, like it was being gripped and squeezed by a force beyond his control. The machines beeped loudly alerting the doctors and nurses. Rapid footsteps bursting through his door were all the sounds he could hear but it didn't faze him in the slightest. He was wrapped around his mind, feeling lighter somehow as the pressure increased. His vision was fading, he turned his head to see the bright sunny day in out the window. He could feel a small pained smile forming as darkness overcame him. 'I… Came this far…. In this life… I…Have no…Regrets…'

The beeping stopped. The pain was gone.

"Doctor. Time?" A nurse asked as she moved the covers over the newly deceased mans face.  
"… 2:13AM, Thursday January 12th. Name: Marvik Ashton. Age:34." The doctor stated. He sighed heavily as the nurse left. "This job isn't easy when the good people die. *sigh* Rest in peace, buddy." And with that he left.

But his story is only just getting started.

X

"So… This is what death is like…Not as scary as people would think." Marvik said as he walked around a seemingly endless dark void. It was like everything was just…Black. A giant expanding nothingness. No real definition or separation of what would be the sky and the ground. You couldn't even tell if you were on the ground or walking upside down in the air. He looked down to see he was wearing. It something he wasn't expecting.

He wasn't wearing his normal clothes but was in a strange yet VERY comfortable bright gray silk robe. It reached down to the "floor" meeting is bare feet. "Soooo... Does this mean…I'm going to heaven or..."

"Well in a sense yes."

"HOLY #$ !" Marvik screamed when a voice answered out of nowhere. He looked all around him searching for the source but only found pure darkness.

"Relax. I'm not hostel. Just a voice in the dark." "It" stated.

"Ok 1. The concept of a voice speaking to you in a giant black void seemingly from all around is scary as… Well it's the scariest thing I've ever thought of! And 2. Where am I?" Mavrik yelled into the void.

"Well in order, I actually like the concept. Its certainty better then what I've taken before in the last few eons. Hehehe…I find it so funny how another entity reacts to me every time." A small giggle could be heard in its voice.

'There is so much wrong with that I don't even know where to begin.' I could feel myself sweat drop. 'Hey! My first one in the afterlife! Sweet!'

"As for your second question you're in Pseudo. It's the closest thing I can compare this plain of reality in your language. It's like a place to stop by when crossing over. No real location or substance to it. As for what I am… Just think of me as the ruler of this plain. When I'm given the message I open the way to the destination."

"…"

"I don't blame you for being surprised to the point of being silent. Its not the first time I've seen this. To be fair-…"

"H-Hey!" He called out.

No answer.

"Come on! Its not funny! Hey!"

"Oops! Sorry I was talking to someone. And it looks like you're out of here. It was very nice talking to you Mavrik, have a nice eternity! BTW let me change up your robe for your destination." The voiced happily chirped.

Mavrik's robes started shaking. The robe changed from its gray coloring to a much brighter baby blue, the edges of the arm, neck and tail grew golden trims with specks of white sprinkled on and finally the length shorten greatly to about just 4inches above the knee resembling a somewhat long shirt or skirt rather than a robe. It was only after it shortened did he notice a refreshing if not perverted wind through his thighs. He quickly pushed his 'robe' down as far as he could trying to hide his modesty.

"Hey! What's the deal!? Why am I wearing a skirt!?" Mavrik yelled with a large blush across his face. The worst part wasn't the robe/skirt being to small.

There was nothing underneath.

"Well that's how your robes were designed. Don't shoot the messenger, I'm just doing my job." The voice stated "But hey I'll admit I like the design on you! It shows off your toned legs and that robe leaves NOTHING to the imagination!" That voice sounded a little TO excited about his new wardrobe. "Well Its time you left and meet your paradise and partner for eternity!"

'Partner?'

That was the last word in his mind before his vision grew brighter and brighter until it felt like to much for a human to handle. And before he knew it he was out cold once again.

X

"H…"  
"He…"  
"Wa…Up…"

My head felt like it was whipped around by a Seviper's poison tail. I could hear someone calling out to me. Something was pressed against my back, when I managed to sit up off the ground I'm guessing I let out a groan not of pain but one you'd hear when you're waking up.

"Who is it, can't you see I'm-"  
When I opened my eyes my vision was blurry. I could see a figure in front of me but I couldn't see. Damn it. I wish I still had my old glasses.

"H-here. I think you need these. Close your eyes." The figure said quietly. I did as I was told and shut my eyes again. I felt something cross over my face and I could tell it was a pair of glasses. When I opened my eyes I saw who was in front of me.

The most beautiful and captivating hazel eyes I've EVER seen. They looked so peaceful and calming like a warm bed after a days worth of misfortune. I felt… I don't know. It was like I was wrapped up in a warm embrace and I just sank into the feeling.

"Umm…Are you ok?" I could tell the voice belonged to a male. It was sweet sounding and very caring but at the same time I could tell it was full of excitement and pep. I managed to pull my eyes away from his and look at everything else. His face was round and soft with feminine curves. His hair wasn't overly long reaching to his round cheeks. That's when I noticed he was blushing. I managed to pull my eyes away and look down in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stare." I managed to choke out. He tapped my shoulder and when I looked up he was…Grinning?  
"Its alright! I just wasn't expecting you to stare at me for so long," he stood up off the bed I've just noticed we've in and stood in front of me, hands on his hips and a happy smile on his face. " now that you're up allow me to introduce myself!" he declared. "My name is Miles! Pokémon professor and lover of all Pokémon! Well I guess you could say former now that you and I are here." His voice drifted slightly at the end.

'Dead!? Oh…That's right. I-we're dead now. I can't understand why someone like him would be here in-actually where are we?'

"Miles? I don't mean to be a downer but I have to know. Where are we right now? Are we in Heaven? Hell…?" He stared me down with a blank expression and I could feel my heart speeding up with each unanswered second. His eyes were shadowed over by the bangs in his hair. His shoulders were shaking and I feared the worst.

"He…Hehe…HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

He…He was laughing!

"Hell?! Do you really think if we were in hell you'd be in a comfy bed in a marble room?! Hahahahahhaha!" he blurted out between laughing fits.

I blushed when the realization hit me. We were in a room. Nothing was on fire, the ground and floor weren't covered in burning hot brimstone and I didn't hear pain fueled wails of the damned all around me.

"Now come on! We have to get going!" He pulled me out of the bed and when I felt that familiar breeze I tried covering up but he giggled at my actions.

"It feels odd doesn't it? Wearing nothing but a robe. But it feels so free! Like theirs nothing to hide!" He spun around and that's when I noticed he was wearing the same type of robe I was. He had a different frame from mine.

I'm about 5'9 with a big thick build. I have a pretty decent set of muscles but nothing defined. My legs are surprisingly thick and tough. I have short spiky hair, red eyes and I have naturally dark brown skin.

Miles however was different. He was about 3 or four inches shorter than me. His skin tone was a light tanned brown, I'm guessing from him working outside studying Pokémon. His hair is a light sandy brown and looked quite soft to touch. His eyes…They're so brown like a mixture of chocolate and cinnamon. I can't quite describe how much they make you wish you could stare into them all day. Like I said before he has soft feminine features in his face but it didn't stop from there. He has a soft curvy frame but what really caught my eyes was his hips! His hips are big but not obscurely big just big for his frame. They curved out and bulged out of his robe and displayed another eye catching feature. His butt is big and I mean BIG! It qualifies as a bubble butt! I only got a glimpse but that was enough to make me throb slightly. Miles turned to me with a confused look on his face.

"Whats wrong?"

"Oh! Umm nothing's wrong! I'm just trying to get used to this robe thing. I'm fine really." I managed to lie my way out. He seemed to buy it and just kept walking towards a door on the far right of the room. I followed close behind him.

A GIANT corridor. We are in a giant freaking corridor! The walls! The ceiling! It was beyond beautiful! The walls and floor are painted a white unlike anything I've seen on Earth the only close comparison I could even get close to is fresh snow at Snowpoint in Sinnoh. So pure and clean, no marks of any kind defiling their perfection. Miles smiled at me as he took my hand in his and lead the way to wherever we're going. If this is what my Eternity is turning out to be like, I know I'm going to love.


End file.
